


being proud

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Good Dad Owen Strand, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous TK Strand, Owen Strand is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK is nervous and Owen helps calm him down.----Day 4 of TK Strand Week - "I'm proud of you" + future.
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: would always pick you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	being proud

Nerves flutter through his entire system as he looks at himself in the mirror, his upper lip nibbling on his lower lip. He looks pristine, and he knows he doesn’t need to keep looking into the mirror to fix something on himself, but he just can’t stop himself. He’s too nervous, he thinks, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them and playing with his tie. His fingers tremble, and he has to take another deep breath, closing his eyes and then opening them once more, jumping a little when he spots his father standing behind him. Letting out a small smile he leans back into his Dad for support, calming down a little as his Dad wraps his arm around TK’s shoulders, kissing the side of his head in support before leaning back and smiling at him.

“You know you have nothing to be nervous about, right?” His Dad asks and TK can only let out a small groan, jumping on the spot a little before turning around to look at his Dad. 

“Can you fix this?” He asks, tugging at his tie before his Dad steps closer to him and undoes the knot with a chuckle, shaking his head fondly at TK and his antics no doubt.

“His parents will love you, Ty,” His Dad says and he can’t stop himself from taking a breath and shrugging his shoulders. 

“His parents still can’t wrap their head around the fact that their seemingly straight and married son is now divorced and  _ bisexual _ , Dad.” TK mutters, nerves fluttering up his stomach and throat to the point that TK has to cover his mouth and breath, closing his eyes as his Dad rubs his shoulders from where he stands as a form of comfort.

“Which is why we’re all having dinner tonight. So his parents can meet you, and see how wonderful you are for Judd.” Owen says and TK lets out a small breath, biting the inside of his cheek.

“It’s also why Grace and her new girlfriend will be there,” Owen adds and TK can’t help but smile lightly. Judd had been so surprised when Grace had introduced them to her new girlfriend - but TK hadn’t been surprised one bit, recognizing what Grace had inside of her as kin.

“What if they don’t like me?” TK asks, biting his lower lip as his Dad looks at him with a frown.

“Then they’d be insane. But they will, because there’s nothing about you  _ not _ to like, kiddo,” Owen says and TK can’t stop himself from snorting and rolling his eyes, smirking at his Dad.

“You have to say that, you’re my Pops,” he responds back ignoring the way his Dad holds his head so he’s looking straight at him with an arch of his eyebrows.

“Kiddo. You’ve been dating Judd for just over a year. After your overdose, and after getting shot, and your anger issues - I never thought you’d be in a relationship so soon, for so long, and that you would be such a great man because of it. Whether or not they like you - I’m proud of you, kiddo. And I know Judd is also. Hell, I can call your Mom, if you’d like --” TK shakes his head here, chuckling a little before throwing his arms around his Dad and holding him tightly, breathing in deeply.

“You’ve got a bright future ahead of yourself, TK. If his parents don’t like you, that’s their problem, and I’m sure Judd will set them straight at one point. But don’t let that deter you, alright?” Owen says and TK nods, pulling away from his Dad with a smile, feeling more confident than before.

“Thanks, Pops,” he chuckles, nudging his Dad before looking back in the mirror and straightening the tie just a little bit with a laugh when his Dad looks affronted. The two continue to get dressed for the dinner, with Judd downstairs with Grace, who helped cook tonight and for the first time all night, TK feels like there’s nothing to worry about, even as he hears the doorbell ring and his Dad squeezes his shoulder in support as they make their way downstairs so that they can meet Judd’s family and hopefully, gain more members into their family.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he lets out one final breath before standing next to his boyfriend and with a grin, opens the front door and welcomes his parents, hopefully for the better, his Dad’s words ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Had to include my true favorite of the show - Owen & TK goodness, lol. Comments are appreciated, loved and always replied to. ♥


End file.
